Act 18.9: Commander's Identity
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Commander's Identity Description "Can you understand his deep meaning?" Dialogue Kyle: If enemies are assembling, would there be more Infernos? Cindy: Don't say something unlucky. Kyle: Why? They were here a little while ago. Oz: Infernos were invented in different versions after many improvements. Oz: If they are small, they can be used with the troops. Zero: It'll be good if that's it... Elesis: What's wrong, Zero? Elesis: Do you feel something weird? Zero: Yes... I feel a familiar energy. Oz: Hm, if it's something you can feel... is Yohanna here? Kyle: Yohanna, the lady from Sky City? Elesis: Then mass produced soldiers should be here too. Elesis: Stay focused everyone! ---- Yohanna: Didn't think I would see you this fast. Dr. Oz. Oz: Hm, I think I know. Oz: It means that the thing that Heitaros is looking for is in the underworld. Yohanna: That's right. I knew it was close by... Yohanna: Who thought that a stupid bounty hunter would hide it in underworld before running away? Oz: I know for sure now. Oz: Heitaros is going to invade underworld. Elesis: The underworld? Ryan: Is that a target that can be attacked? Arme: Looking at a Haros like Rufus, there are people living in underworld but... Ley: Underworld and not material world, what is Heitaros plotting? Yohanna: Fuhuhu. Do you guys think you can understand his thoughts? Justice Always Prevails Description "Disciples of Justice have arrived!" Dialogue Oz: Now, hurry and end. Oz: It's a good chance to block Heitaros's plan. Elesis: Wait, what does Heitaros want? Lire: Dr. Oz what do you know? Oz: Hmph! Is that important right now? Oz: Zero! Hurry and attack Yohanna! Zero: Wh, what? But, but master... Oz: You! You're not listening again! You're a failure! Zero: ...... Oz: She is the commander. Weren't you going to kill the commander anyway? Elesis: But it's a different story if we have information to take from the commander. Yohanna: Fufuhu, too anxious to take my life away. Yohanna: Is that how you want to silence me? Yohanna: It's a troop to catch Duel, but it's used very important like this. ???: I smell a villain. Yohanna: Huh? Ryan: Lime! Amy: I knew Dio and Sieghart were together, but Lime's in the demon world too? Lime: Yes! I was on a missionary work! Arme: Missionary work at the demon world against demons! Ryan: Something Lime would do... Jin: Look over there. I heard that you saved him, but didn't think you would bring him... Veigas: Who brought who? Veigas: I came personally as a temporary ally, tisk! Dio: I know so don't get mad. Veigas: This baby... Who are you ordering around? Sieghart: Ha. These annoying demons... Kyle: There's a lot of people! Are they all Grand Chase? Lire: Grand Chase leader is there... Lire: But the leader of the demon's moderate faction and hardliners are here too. Ley: You have to say 'previous' leader of hardliners not new leader of hardliners. Veigas: Why? Do you want me to make you into something that 'was a demon'? Elesis: Sieghart! Sieghart: Hey, Elesis. How are you? Elesis: We don't have time to say hi with enemies nearby. Sieghart: Woah. Still a strong leader. Yohanna: Oh no, I didn't think I would lose like this... Oz: What did you think you could do with the dolls? Oz: It's funny to think that you could get Duel with these dolls. Yohanna: Keuk, I'll listen to that advice next time. ---- Dio: The house is messy. Alfred: I will clean it right away, Master. Ley: Dio! Stupid, why are you so late? Ley: And what about my father? Dio: He went back to the territory... Dio: Ley are you not going back? Ley: Father is father and I am Ley! Ley: Do you think I can trust you to be by yourself? Dio: Hm... Arme: Don't know who's worrying who... Cindy: This sounds kind of like as if Kyle is worried about me. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story